Living The American Dream Before It's Shattered
by DrunkYouthProdigiesAssociation
Summary: Five American Teens are the big Rock Sensation of New York, but what if one of them is famous in another world? What if Sirius went to America on vacation and recognized one of them? What if that one didn't know that he was living a lie? R&R rated safely!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The life of an American Rock Star

Chapter 1: The life of an American Rock Star

A/N: Welcome to a new fanfic I like to call "Living the American Dream Before It's Shattered" and I hope you like it. If you are familiar with my writing, then welcome back my peeps, and thank you to all the hard-core people out there who actually read all of my stories. Anyway, here is the first chapter, enjoy!

DiScLaImEr: I DoN't OwN HaRrY PoTtEr, sAdLy!

Michael Harry Williams was on stage singing a song with the band "The American Gangsters" that he wrote himself. The band of five was doing wonderfully. Michael continued to sing.

_I am standing right here_

_Waiting for your arms to hug me_

_And say it will be alright_

_But I know it won't_

_I'm not in denial_

_Being a realist helps_

_And I won't defy_

_That I would love for everything _

_To be just so perfect_

_But it would never work out right_

_Because we're all rebels_

_There is something to believe _

_In your smile_

_There is that sense of trust and confidence _

_In your eyes and voice_

_And when you move it is just plain_

_Wow wow wow wow _

_You help me get through everything_

_That I would love for everything_

_To be just perfect_

_But it would never work out right_

_Because we're all rebels_

_I cried out with no reply and _

_I would wish for you to help me be right and _

_Everything is falling apart_

_What do I do?_

_Because I am at a lost_

_What about you?_

_That I would love for everything _

_To be just perfect_

_But it would never work out right_

_Because we're all rebels_

And the crowd broke out into applause. Michael took a bow and so did the rest of the band and they filed off the stage. They picked up their paycheck, signed a few autographs and then left the club.

"That was great guys," said Michael.

"I know right," said Tearainiee.

"Yah that was amazing," said Breanna.

"That was probably our best show yet," said Leo proudly.

"It was like a rush! It definitely felt great," said December.

"Yah, alright let's get back to the house," said Michael. They called for the limo and said to go to Broadway Avenue where they owned a flat. The limo driver drove until they got there, but in the back of the limo which was stocked with vodka, scotch, and anything else you could think of, the members of the band were smashed. They all got out and walked drunkenly up the stairs on the Avenue and it took 10 minutes of Tearainiee fumbling with the keys to get the door open. The all ended up sleeping on each of their own beds fully clothed.

WRITER'S POV

Now, I am sure you want to know who these people are. Well, they all were given up at an Orphanage in the middle of Richmond Hill New York. Then, they had run away at the age of ten and with the clothes on their back went to a record dealership. The guy said that they just needed to grow up a bit and so he kept them as his own. The man's name was Arnold Donierd and even though the kids technically were his, they didn't take his name. Their names were Michael Harry Williams, Tearainiee Alicia Martin, Breanna Molly Malloy, Leo Alexander Klindberry, and finally December O'Connell. They were all exceptional musicians and they wrote their own songs and taught themselves how to play their instruments. They were amazing and were definitely America's next best band. Trust me; I know what I am talking about. Michael plays electric guitar and sings lead. Tearainiee sings backup and plays guitar. Breanna sings backup and also plays guitar. Leo plays drums, and finally December plays keyboard.

REGULAR POV

They all said goodnight and went to sleep. Not knowing that in their gig tomorrow night, they would be sighted and their lives changed.

A/N: Please read and review, I am just saying, with everyone that reviews, I will answer them! Promise!! Oh and I wrote the song so tell me what you think! Thanks!

'Mione


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Psych Ward Needed"

Chapter 2: "Psych Ward Needed"

Pronunciations of the names:

Tearainiee: Teer-ay-knee

Breanna: Bree-anna

Those should be the hardest ones to pronounce! Um… yah anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

DiScLaImEr: Don't own it, don't sue me!

WRITER POV

The five were now sitting in the middle of their step-father's living room. It was the day of their final gig, and then Monday, when they went to school and did gigs at night clubs without their dad's permission, of course. They were about to head over to the café they were going to play in.

"Hey does anyone think that they won't like us," asked Tearainiee.

"How can you be so naïve, Tearainiee of course they aren't going to like us," said Michael sarcastically.

"WHAT," screamed Tearainiee anxiously.

"Tearainiee he was only kidding," said Leo, subconsciously comforting his friend and stepsister. She sighed relieved. Then, their father came into the room and said "Alright kids, let's go and be as good as you can be and better," and he walked out to the car. They were dropped off outside a Starbucks in the middle of Manhattan about half-an-hour later; there wasn't a lot of traffic today, thank God, or they would've been late. They went inside and started to get ready to get up on stage. Michael, Tearainiee, and Breanna tuned their guitar. December tested out her keyboard by playing a quick "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" and Leo was checking the microphones and saying "Testing,testing,123,testing,testing." Finally, they went out onto the stage and were ready.

SIRIUS POV

I had just arrived in New York and I was in a cab on the way to my hotel room. What was New York like? Why did everyone dress in different clothes? What did my hotel look like? Thank Merlin James taught me how to do muggle things! Oh we're here! I got out of the cab and went into the hotel. It was beautiful with white walls and oak furniture.

"Can I help you sir," asked the girl at the desk.

"Yes I made reservations under the name Sirius Black," I said.

"Okay here's you room key," and she handed it to me and pointed to the elevator. Apparently we have to help ourselves up to our own room. I went to floor 13 and found room 156b and entered. It was small but comfy. It had nice lavender walls and purple bed sheets. It had a television and a bathroom with a shower and full out mirror in it.

"Dear Merlin am I hungry," I muttered and went back downstairs to the lobby and out the front doors to the café I had seen when I was coming. I went in, ordered a Carmel Macchiato, and sat down at a corner table. Then a band walked onto the stage and I almost spit out my coffee.

REGULAR POV

The band walked out onto the stage and introduced themselves.

"Hi we're the American Gangsters and we're going to be your entertainment for tonight," said Michael coolly. "Our first song for tonight is "Rebels We Are" and then he started to strum on the guitar. The band started to play and Breanna started to sing.

_We had a hard life_

_But we turned out fine_

_Don't we look okay?_

_Though we're out of our minds_

_And sanity is not that good in life_

_At least when you're rebels_

Michael and Tearainiee picked up with Breanna.

_Cause when you're rebels_

_Nothing falls into place_

_False senses of security_

_Lingering in your mind_

_You get to defy rules _

_Yah, but so what_

_As this is personally_

_Looking at the life of being_

_And living the life of a rebel_

Tearainiee started to sing.

_Looking at me now_

_And looking at me then_

_I wish I was then how I was now_

_And everything would be perfect_

Tearainiee stopped and Michael started

_No life ain't perfect_

_And it never will be _

_So everyone stop suspecting what _

_Nobody can ever see_

_Realistic and Cynical that is true_

_But we are rebels and this is what we do_

Tearainiee, Breanna, and Michael sung together now.

_And now here are the rebels_

_The rebels we are_

_But once long ago_

_I will have you know_

_That we were once ordinary_

_And amazing people just like you_

The song ended and they hopped off of the stage and bowed at the cheering people.

SIRIUS POV

They went over to the counter and went for something to drink. Apparently, they were on break and would be back in a few. My mission was to get Harry Potter and here he was. They went up on the stage and played their next song but I was still in a daze. Why did I think that this was my mission? Well it was mine now! They exited the room after speaking to the manager and getting a check and I followed them.

"Hey kid!" I shouted and they all turned around.

"Which one of us," asked Harry Potter and he smirked a cold smirk. So did the rest of the group.

"You," I said pointing to Harry. "What's your name," I asked.

"How about we just introduce myself. I am Michael Harry Williams. This is Tearainiee Alicia Martin, Breanna Molly Malloy, Leo Alexander Klindberry, and December O'Connell. And you are?" Harry said quickly.

"Sirius Black," I said.

"Pleasure," Michael said distastefully.

"Can I ask you a question," I asked.

"You just did but okay," said Michael.

"Have you ever heard of a boy named Harry Potter that looks exactly like you," I asked hopefully.

"Nope, never heard of him," said Michael. "Sorry though," and he started to walk away with his friends.

"Wait," I called.

"What is it," Michael called irritably.

"Can I see your forehead," I asked.

"Sure" and he lifted up his fringe to reveal a thin lightening bolt shaped scar.

"Can you meet me here alone tomorrow at around noon," I asked him.

"Eh.. I have school, but I could skip, see you tomorrow," and he left with his band mates.

I pulled out my two-way mirror and called Albus Dumbledore and his face appeared.

"I found him," I said simply and put away the mirror knowing that I was going to ruin five lives in the process of saving the world.

A/N: And that's the way this cookie crumbled! (cricket chirping) Fine, I know I'm funny! (cricket chirping) Anyway, review answers! And since I only got one, yah here it is.

_**Plumcherries2: **_Bloody hell mate, I am a subscriber to you and you are on my favorites list! And you don't even write anything so it looks like I subscribed to nothing! Anyway, you better be nice to me or I'll delete your comments! :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Capturing, Cursing, and Explanations, OH MY

Chapter 3: Capturing, Cursing, and Explanations, OH MY!

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, I really am. It's just that my AP Science teacher gave us a project that took about two weeks for a normal person to do, but she only gave us three days. Then my AP Math teacher decided that he would give us a budget report that was due in the same time limit that my science was due. Finally, it took me about a week because my AP social studies teacher gave us her own written monologue in Shakespearian language and we had to change it back to regular English. Anyway, you will notice that I changed my name to no montagues nor capulets, and the reason is that we are studying Shakespeare and I just love Romeo and Juliet. Okay off topic, I just hope you guys like this chapter. Again, my apologies, oh and one more thing. A lot of people have been asking what happened to Tracy. Tracy and I are having an argument right now. She wants to delete THAS and I don't want to so she won't be with me for awhile. Sorry you guys shrugs. Yah, anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: Check my birth certificate hands you certificate does it say Joanne Rowling? Didn't think so. And if you said yes, go to a psych ward or something. No offense! (NOT)

The next day it was noon and all of the "American Gangsters" were at the same cafe they were at yesterday. Michael had a strange feeling of déjà vu but blamed it on the fact that he was here yesterday. The barista was in the back and they were waiting for that 'Sirius Black' dude and they just wanted to talk to him so that he would leave them alone. Just then, someone from the back was behind a table. Actually, two people. Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore were hiding behind a table.

SIRIUS POV

I was watching Harry, and his four peeps chatting at a table with five Vanilla Bean Iced Lattes (Anybody rubbing their tummy and going 'mmm yummy' cause I know I am). Dumbledore and I were hiding until Michael turned around and started listening keenly and the rest of them quieted. Just then, Dumbles and I shot quick but effective stunning spells and all of them fell to the floor in sync (is anybody thinking about N'Sync right now because I know I am). We both walked over to them and apparated back to my house in Hogsmeade.

BREANNA POV

I woke up in a room with my tied to my back. I screamed, as any sane person would, because I was kidnapped. The others jumped, they were all tied and in different corners of the room just sitting on the floor. I was so creeped out. Just then an old dude with a long beard and blindingly bright blue eyes walked in with that Sirius Black person from yesterday. Just then, I knew that Michael and Leo stood up and protected us girls.

REGULAR POV

"What do you want with us," growled Leo like a lion.

"Do you know anything about magic," asked Dumbledore quite calmly.

"No, and we don't want to! Now let us go," said Michael in a no-nonsense tone.

"No because you are the Boy-Who-Lived and the wizarding world needs you. You have been missing since you were about a year old. Apparently, something went wrong somewhere and we weren't able to locate you," said Dumbledore with excitement underlying in his voice.

"Let us the fuck out of here, you old creep," shouted Michael. Leo walked over to him and started talking to him. The rest of the group was shocked because Michael never cursed, even when he was in a fight with someone. Even though Leo was very profane and Michael hung out with Leo, a lot Michael never picked up the habit.

MICHEAL'S POV

What the fuck was this man's problem. That's it!

"Let us the fuck out of here you old creep," I shouted. December, Breanna, and Tearainiee all gasped as I never cursed but I was already over breaking point and if my hands weren't tied up at the moment I would beat the crap out of this old coot. Just then, Leo walked over to me.

"Mike, calm down. Please, you are scaring the girls more than they already are. You never curse and you cursing shows them that something big and wrong is going to happen to us. Maybe it will all turn out okay," whispered Leo. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until I was fairly calm and then I started talking to the old dude.

"Yo, just let us go. I have no idea what you are talking about but I think you and your friend are crazy. Are you on medication or something or are you just plain nutters," asked I completely seriously. Dumbledore gave us some crackpot story about me and about magic and all kinds of crap like that. I was astonished.

"Are you calling us freaks," I asked. "Let's go guys," and we walked out of the door that Sirius had left unguarded. Sirius ran after us and touched me.

"No me toque usted bastardo asqueroso. Usted secuestra a mi familia e I y entonces usted intenta guardarnos aquí. Cuál la cogida es su problema. Vaya a un institiute mental y tome a Papá Noel junto con usted. Va el tornillo ustedes mismos porque no estamos permaneciendo," and Leo started to drag Michael from the house because when Michael got really mad he would start to curse you out or abuse you in a language that you didn't know.

REGULAR POV

The five caught a cab and got home. They told their father of the events and their father kicked them out because of their "freakiness" and the fact that he didn't want it spreading to him. He took everything including their instruments and their paychecks and kicked them out of the house leaving them only with the clothes on their backs.

"What are we going to do now," asked a crying Tearainiee and Leo held her as he answered with an "IDK honey." They took a cab back to where they were taken when they were kidnapped. They knocked on the door and a surprised Sirius answered the door.

"We have no where to go and no money or anything," said Michael quietly.

Michael explained the situation to Sirius. It just happened that it was September first, they first day of school at Hogwarts. Sirius owl ordered all of their supplies, which got there within the hour and explained the houses. Sirius then took them quickly to Ollivander's and got them wands.

Michael's was Holly and Phoenix feather 11 ½ inches.

Leo's was Oak and Dragon Heartstring 12 ¾ inches.

Breanna's was Spanish Cedar and Unicorn Hair 10 inches even.

Tearainiee's was Maple and Dragon Heartstring 13 ¼ inches.

December's was Pine and Phoenix Feather 9 ½ inches.

Then when they got back, they were portkeyed to Hogwarts and were taken to the Entrance Chamber where all of the First Years were waiting. They would be in the First Year classes, how embarrassing. They towered over the little twerps. Then they were called in as Dumbledore started explaining what would be happening.

"There are five students who are fifteen but will be joining the first years as they know no magic. They will be sorted after the first years," and the hall clapped and the sorting began. The sorting hat sang some kind of song but the five were too shocked that a hat sang to even notice what it was saying. Finally, it was their turn.

"Williams, Michael" and Michael stepped up to the hat.

"_Let's see, you are a very unique person and you have had a hard life," said the Hat as it sorted through his memories. "SLYTHERIN," the Hat called and the Slytherin table clapped loudly._

"Klindberry, Leo" and Leo stepped up.

"_Let's see, oh you're a wild one. You belong in GRYFINDOR," and Leo just sat there and moaned. _

"What's wrong Leo," called December.

"Ah Mann, bin ich mit den Do-gooders. Was ich tat, um dieses Schicksal zu verdienen. Mann, Michael sollte ich auf Sie gehört haben und einiges Mittelmaterial anstatt ein, Do-gooder zu sein getan haben, wie die Mutterbumser frieken!" and all of the members of the American Gangsters laughed really hard as Leo dramatically sulked over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down with a very heavy _sigh._

"Malloy, Breanna" and Breanna walked over to the Hat.

"_I see you are extremely smart, you will go to RAVENCLAW" _and Breanna stood up and screamed "ENFER AUCUN VOUS NOSY-FUCKER J'ENTRE DANS SLYTHERIN ! VOYEZ que je suis A BAD-ASS ET C'EST OÙ CES LE GENRE DE PERSONNES VONT VOUS A RETARDÉ LE CHAPEAU d'ASSED!" Just then, she lit the hat on fire, smiled, and walked off the stage to the Slytherin table next to Michael.

"Martin, Tearainiee" and she walked over and picked up the hat. She put on the hat and said, "This hat better not singe my hair or you are going to pay Bree" and Bree just winked.

"_Not a bad mind, though you are friendly. Hmm, you have a large power source," said the Hat thoughtfully. "RAVENCLAW" and she went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. _

"O'Connell, December" and December walked and picked up the Hat. She blew out the flames that were just progressing and put the hat on.

"_You have had a hard life and are very cold except to our friends. Try to brake out of your shell in SLYTHERIN" and December went to go sit next to Breanna and Michael._

"I can honestly say that was the most eventful sorting we have ever had," said Dumbledore and he told the students to "Tuck in" whatever that meant. Just then, food appeared out of nowhere and Leo fainted. The other five saw and ran over to him. Michael threw some water on his face.

"Huh wait what's happening," Leo said groggily.

"You passed out. Are you okay," asked Tearainiee who was crying.

"Tear, I'm okay. It's just that I had a wave of dizziness all of a sudden and I," and he passed out again.

"Professor Dumbledore, he is really sick what can we do to help him," cried out Breanna worriedly.

"Oh mio signore qui viene Babbo Natale e la sua elfi! Tearainiee andare ottenere il suo Meds, Breanna andare ottenere una siringa, soggiorno e dicembre con Leo. Ora vai! Questo è urgente!," said Michael in quick Italian so that only those five could understand him. Dumbledore levitated Leo to the Hospital Wing, Professor McGonagall led them to Gryffindor tower and took them to Leo's room, and Tearainiee got his meds from his trunk in the back under all of his robes and clothes. Then they went back to Leo and Michael stuck the needle in Leo's arm and pushed the syringe. Then Leo's eyes quickly snapped open.

"Grazie Michael per darmi i miei meds. Dove era la I? Ohmigod I era nel grande corridoio, non ero?! Tutto ha veduto quello, come confondendo! Uh, lo ringrazia ancora tipi," and Leo fell asleep as he does when he has an attack.

"What. Was. That," asked the Healer.

"That was an attack, of occupational hazard," and they went and grabbed chairs and put them around Leo's bed. They weren't getting any sleep tonight.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! Again thank you. Below is the translation for what they are saying.

First Spanish part when Michael is speaking to Sirius:

Don't touch me you bastard. You kdinap my family and I and try to keep us here. Got to a mental institute and take Santa Clause along with you. Well you can go screw yourselves because we're not staying.

Second German where Leo is sorted into Gryffindor:

Ah man I am with the do-gooders. What did I do in order to get this fate? I should have listened to Michael and been a little meaner. Mother fucking frieken do-gooders.

Third Breanna is sorted into Ravenclaw French:

Oh hell no you nosy-fucker! I am a bad ass and those kinds of people go into Slytherin.

Fourth Italian Michael when Leo passes out:

Oh my lord here comes Santa Clause and his elves! Tearainiee go get his meds, Breanna go get a syringe, and December stay with Leo. Now go! This is urgent!

Fifth Italian after Leo passes out:

Thank you Michael for giving me my meds. Where was I? Ohmigod I was in the Great Hall, wasn't I?! Everyone saw that, how embarrassing! Uh, again thanks you guys.

Again, read and review. Thanks

'Mione


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And That Was???

A/N: As you have heard this story is up for adoption! I am giving people until the end of February to respond, as well as for my other stories, though I would rather a co-author. If anyone is interested, please go to my profile and see for the e-mail addresses I can be reached at. Thanks! And until then, I will try and keep updating! I know I'm fabulous, you don't have to reassure me :D!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as pie.

This Tuesday morning found Michael, Leo, Breanna, Tearainiee, and December at their separate tables, owling messages to each other. Hey, no one ever said it had to make sense, right?

Leo had gotten out of the hospital wing that morning, and had changed and was in his school robes. For now, everyone looked pretty normal, for now…

Michael had his black hair slicked back, his scar hidden with make-up(Oh the joys of having Tearainiee fuss over you) and a red stud earring in his right ear. His green eyes glowed mischievously, as they always did.

Leo had his long, light-brown hair out, rather than just having it at a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His blue eyes were glazed over with complete mirth as he read an owl from Breanna, and sent it back laughingly, even though she was just across the table from him.

Breanna had her hair white blonde this morning with green highlights, and her now gray eyes were laughing for her, though her face remained straight. She sent an owl to December and then one to Leo, and, as she tried to multi-task between conversations, also eat her breakfast.

Tearainiee had her long yellow-blonde hair in a pony-tail, and the tips blue. Her blue eyes were having fun looking around the Great Hall, waiting for an owl, but also observing everyone. As she got an owl from Michael, she burst out laughing, burned it up, stopped laughing, and flipped her middle finger at him. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, getting back to her breakfast.

December, red-haired brown-eyed December, was owling Breanna, laughing quietly at the owl she got from Michael, and then going back to her breakfast.

It seemed that Dumbiedore had no idea that anything bad was going on, being in his own little world. The teachers at the table (from left to right were Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, Professor Snape, Dumbles, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Andreas) were all eating and talking animatedly with each other, even though it was pretty early.

Students began to leave for their first class, and so did Michael and the rest of his gang. First they had Potions, then DADA. After that they had lunch, Charms, Herbology, and then dinner. Leo was supposed to take it easy, but didn't know how to when they had to go all around the freakin' building!

Making their way down to Potions, and encountering nothing, they went into the classroom and sat down. They watched as people that they recognized from the breakfast table came and sat down all around the classroom. There was Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Granger, Weasley, and a few others. Snape sauntered in, his cloak blowing behind him.

"Oh great, I have the new ones in my class," Snape muttered unhappily.

"Excuse me, asshole, but we aren't the "new ones", we have fucking names thank you!" Of course Breanna would say that. Leo and Michael couldn't help but laugh, Tearainiee was hysterically laughing on the floor, and December laughed quietly.

Snape looked outraged.

"DETENTION!" Snape screamed.

"Listen to me Diet Snapple! I ain't goin' to no freakin' detention. So sorry!" Breanna smiled innocently. Snape's face turned red as he heard everyone laughing.

"Sit here and NO ONE MOVE!" Snape rushed out of the room, and came back a few minutes later with Dumbledore in tow.

"May I please see Mr. Williams, Mr. Klindberry, Ms. Malloy, Ms. Martin, and Ms. O'Connell?"

"Why certainly Headmaster." And with that all of them grabbed their stuff and followed Dumbledore.

As Michael, Leo, Breanna, Tearainiee, and December followed Dumbledore; Snape tried to teach his Potions class, but, seeing that it was unsuccessful, gave up.

OoO

"Now, may I ask why you have behaved so…rudely…to Professor Snape?" Dumbies asked curiously.

"Because we wanted to old man." Breanna was just on a roll!

Dumbies frowned.

"I think that you should stay in your dormitories until dinner."

"Fine with us!" And with that Breanna and the rest of the gang got up and went down to Michael's dormitory and hung out there until dinner.

And at dinner…Oh boy!

A/N: I know I'm evil :D

Please review! It will help me to update sooner. I love yah all!

Sincerely,

Mione


End file.
